


Взрослые

by Angiras, raccoonmoon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brooklin!stucky, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Romance, Stucky Swing Fest 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon
Summary: Хэллоуин в Бруклине
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Взрослые

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Stucky Swing Fest 2019  
Angiras - автор первой части, redraccoon - автор второй части
> 
> Беты: Smokeymoon и Лисенак

Они уже вышли из того возраста, чтобы праздновать Хэллоуин, но Бекке были нужны сопровождающие, и Баки предложил себя и Стива, решив, что им не помешает праздник – год выдался очень трудный. 

После смерти Сары Стив согласился сначала пожить у Барнсов, потом – снимать вместе с Баки жилье, но все шло наперекосяк. Когда они собирали вещи, Стив вроде даже оживился. Он, захлебываясь каким-то нездоровым восторгом, рассказывал, как они заживут, строил грандиозные планы, и это пугало еще сильнее, особенно в сравнении с тем, каким подавленным он был последние месяцы. 

– Продолжу работать и поступлю в колледж, – говорил Стив, утрамбовывая вещи, и Баки гадал, выдержит ли старенький чемодан этот всплеск энергии. – Ты тоже поступишь, – продолжал Стив. – Это ничего, что мы пропустили год. Например, аристократы даже специально так делают. Целый год путешествуют, чтобы посмотреть мир, а потом продолжают учебу. 

Стив тактично молчал о том, что Баки пропускает уже второй год и, наверное, глупо пытаться поступить снова. Сам Стив каждый день совершал невероятное путешествие – в типографию, где целый день собирал из букв слова, из слов предложения, которые потом должны были стать книжной страницей, и которые, положа руку на сердце, не стоили тех усилий, которые десятки людей тратили на их выпуск. Потом Стив обходил несколько редакций, пытаясь продать свои скетчи, хотя их никто не брал. Он стал хуже рисовать – его пальцы деревели после долгих часов у печатной формы. Слава господу, в этом году Стив пропустил экзамены – никуда бы он не поступил. После редакций Стив шел по барам. В общем, это были бордели, но это слово никогда не произносилось вслух. Стив рисовал девушек за пару центов, а они дарили свои портреты клиентам. Девушкам нравился Стив. Если не знать его лично, он выглядел жалостливо со своими тонкими руками и огромными голубыми глазами, и в восемнадцать он выглядел на четырнадцать. 

– Моему сыночку могло быть сейчас столько, сколько тебе, – сказала хозяйка и заказала рисунки всех девочек. 

– Мы-то с тобой такие аристократы, размечтался, – засмеялся Баки и задрал подбородок повыше, а затем протянул руку и приподнял голову Стива, получив ощутимый тычок в ответ. 

– Я не мечтаю, я планирую, – возразил Стив. – Нужно закончить колледж, найти работу. Тогда можно снять квартиру получше, а потом вообще разъехаться. Не далеко, конечно, – добавил Стив, бросив быстрый взгляд на Баки. 

Баки стало грустно. От того, что это мечты, как бы ни отпирался Стив. Потому что это план, в который, Баки знает, тот вцепится хваткой бульдога. И все же, с тоской думал Баки, лучше бы Стив поступил. 

Потому что как бы Стив ни горел энтузиазмом, дела шли неважно. Быстро выяснилось, что денег не хватит даже на ту квартиру, где жил Стив раньше – они оба лишились работы. Стива выкинули потому, что начальник счел, что он какой-то мрачный. Во всяком случае, так сказал Стив, и Баки не поверил ни слову – какая разница, с каким лицом ты набираешь тексты легкомысленных романов? Баки, напротив, выгнали за лишнюю жизнерадостность. Это имело некоторый смысл, поскольку он принимал заказы в похоронном бюро. Но Баки сильно подозревал, что дело скорее в том, что супруга хозяина, в чьи обязанности входило приводить покойных в божеский вид, вдвое чаще смотрела на него, чем на подопечных, и втрое – чем на мужа. И хотя Баки пытался объяснить ему, что скорее ляжет в гроб, чем с ней в постель, хозяин сообщил ему, что еще хоть слово, и он не получит жалованье за неделю, зато огребет по морде – на год вперёд. 

Да что об этом думать. Праздник же. Хоть Стив и был мрачен как туча, но помог Бекке закрасить черным картонные круги и приладить их ей на голову, а потом углем нарисовал ей на щеках мышиные усы. 

– Смотри-ка, Стив, у вас с Беккой парные костюмы, – сказал Баки. 

Он битый час вырезал из репы голову Джека. Такие уже давно не были в ходу, но у него не было денег на тыкву, тем более – в канун праздника. Правда, утром Баки застал бакалейщика за вырезанием фонаря. Он выковырял почти всю мякоть, и когда принялся вырезать рот, то снес бедолаге половину щеки – стенки оказались слишком тонкими. Баки вовремя оказался рядом, чтобы выпросить изуродованную голову, но она была слишком тяжела, чтобы взять её с собой на прогулку. Так что – репа. Баки не торопился. Даже с репой, в отличие от бакалейщика, у него не было права на ошибку – новую взять было неоткуда. 

– Ты пыхтишь как пароходик Вилли. Посади её на плечи и соберешь больше всех конфет, – продолжил Баки, и Стив нахмурился. 

У него не было никакого костюма и, положа руку на сердце, с Беккой на плечах путь ему лежал только к ближайшей больнице, хотя, конечно, так далеко он бы не дошел.

– Половина Бруклина оденется пароходиком Вилли или мышью. Как всегда, – буркнул Стив, но так, чтобы Бекка не слышала. 

– Если не хочешь быть пароходом, то, может быть, дать тебе это? – усмехнулся Баки, повертев в руке две винные пробки. – У тебя пар из ушей валит. 

– А другая половина – как монстры Франкенштейна, – продолжил Стив на этот раз в полный голос. 

– Баки, ты монстр! – заорала Бекка, вцепившись брату в волосы, роняя мышиные уши и по-ведьмински хохоча. 

Кое-как освободившись, Баки ринулся мстить. Несмышленый ребенок был ни в чем не виноват, поэтому мстить он решил Стиву. Он схватил уголек и ловко прочертил у него на лбу две полоски, обозначив сурово сдвинутые брови. 

Стив разозлился. Во всяком случае, он выглядел страшно злым. Из-за новых бровей или нет, Баки не мог определить это точно.

– Стив, ты артистка! – завизжала Бекка. 

– Не нравится, так давай разрежем простыню – будешь приведением, – хмыкнул Баки. 

Стив насупился еще сильнее и метнулся к раковине. Отчасти – не намереваясь показываться на людях в таком глупом виде, отчасти потому, что его назвали артисткой, и потому, что Бекка уже ринулась к нему, чтобы вцепиться в волосы. А может, и потому, что, увы, они не могли позволить себе разрезать простыню, и черт знает, как там им жить дальше. 

И все же, когда они вышли из дома, Стив нес в руках репу – Бекка отказалась её брать. 

– Он похож на замерзшего покойника, – закричала она, тыча пальцем то ли в Джека из репы, то ли в Стива. 

– Но милая, он и есть покойник, – возразил Баки, прикидывая, как бы ненавязчиво снять с себя шарф и нацепить на Стива. Он правда казался каким-то серым, и Баки надеялся, что дело в плохо отмытой саже. – И вообще, откуда тебе знать, как выглядит замёрзший покойник? 

Стив с отвращением посмотрел на Джека, Джек – с не меньшим отвращением – на него. Бекка уставилась на него как на дурачка. Правда, ну кто хоть раз не видел труп? 

Переглянувшись ещё раз, они отправились обходить квартиры. Самые тяжелые времена уже миновали, но рассчитывать на хорошее угощение не приходилось. Большинство дверей просто не открывались на стук, а если и открывались, то все, что удавалось получить – это похвалу, что Бекка – чудесная девочка и у неё чудесные заботливые братья. Изредка насыпали в ладошки несколько долек высушенных яблок, угощали парой соленых лакричных конфет, завернутым в бумагу кусочком сахара или засахаренной кожурой апельсина.

Но в прошлом году Бекке досталось карамельное яблоко, и она очень надеялась повторить успех. И теперь почти шмыгала носом, стучась в последнюю дверь – час был поздний и пора было идти домой. 

Ее глаза загорелись, когда древняя седая старуха протянула сложенные лодочкой ладони, и в них явственно угадывался большой и круглый предмет. 

Старуха развела руки, и на ладони изумленной Бекки упала грязная проросшая картофелина. Бекка широко распахнула глаза, и они быстро начали наполняться слезами. 

– Послушайте, – начал Стив. 

Баки замер в плохом предчувствии, что сейчас он начнет выговаривать старухе за то, что обманула ребёнка. Он открыл было рот, да так и остался стоять в нерешительности. Должен ли он остановить гневную речь Стива, задушив ссору в зародыше, или, наоборот, опередить его и вступиться за сестру самому. 

– Спасибо, мэм, – продолжил Стив, бережно забирая картофелину из рук Бекки, будто самый ценный дар на свете. – Это важно для всех нас. Вы правы, об этом нельзя забывать, – проговорил он очень серьезно. 

– Что это было? – тихо спросил Баки, когда старуха закрыла дверь. 

– Ну, она ирландка, понимаешь? – ответил Стив, но Баки не понимал. – Ирландцы начали перебираться в Америку после неурожая картошки и голода. Наверное, она застала то время. Ты вообще чем занимался на уроках истории? 

Баки неопределенно пожал плечами. Наверное, он думал о Стиве. Он часто думал о нем, так что велика вероятность, что на уроках об ирландской эмиграции он делал именно это. 

– Воры! Ублюдки! Бездельники! – услышал Баки, а потом почувствовал, будто кто-то ударил его по спине. 

Инстинктивно прикрыв собой Бекку, он обернулся и увидел, что старуха вернулась. На этот раз в руках у нее была не одна, а с десяток картофелин, и она всем своим видом показывала, что намерена пустить в ход их все. 

– Мрази! Бараны! Проходимцы! – орала старуха, пока под градом картошки они бежали вниз по лестнице. 

Под конец в ход пошли такие слова, от которых Баки прямо на бегу пришлось закрывать уши Бекки руками. В какой-то момент ему захотелось закрыть уши и Стиву, потому что часть оскорблений в отношении Баки были справедливыми, и тот по-глупому боялся, что чем чаще Стив будет слышать эти слова, тем быстрее сложит два и два и догадается, как же плох Баки на самом деле. 

– Пидорасы! – неистовствовала Бекка вслед за старухой. Она позабыла свои горести с яблоком и вовсю повторяла самые гадкие словечки. Баки был уже взрослым и несколько месяцев жил самостоятельной взрослой жизнью, но у него заранее горели уши, стоило представить, что после прогулки с ним Бекка повторит все эти слова дома. 

Когда казалось, что они уже в безопасности, Стив отставил репу-фонарь и метнулся вверх по лестнице. Ценой хорошего удара по уху он раздобыл три довольно крупных картофелины. 

– Хочешь ей занести? – ужаснулся Баки. 

– Может быть,позже, – ответил Стив с самым независимым видом, на который способен человек, которого обругала и закидала картошкой сумасшедшая старуха. 

И все же, несмотря на то, что Бекка выучила много новых бранных слов, чтобы выкрикивать на людях, к порогу квартиры Барнсов они подошли с чувством легкого разочарования. Они честно поделили добычу: Бекке достались сладости, а Стиву и Баки – начавшая подгнивать картошка. И все же именно сейчас, когда из дома так одуряюще пахло тыквенным пирогом, было очевидно и как мало они собрали, и каким тоскливым будет их собственный ужин. 

Родители с радостью приняли бы и его, и Стива, но сегодня было не Рождество и не День благодарения, а по меньшему поводу он и крошки в рот не возьмёт в их доме до тех пор, пока не придумает, как отблагодарить за те месяцы, что провел у них в гостях.

– Голодранцы, – радостно воскликнула на прощанье Бекка, но Баки успел вовремя зажать ей рот рукой. 

– Бекка, почему бы не посмотреть, что приготовил для тебя старина Джек? – предложил Стив, и вовремя, потому что Баки чувствовал, что его вот-вот укусят. 

– Гадость, – отозвалась Бекка и немедленно сунула руку в пасть репе. 

Через мгновение в её руках оказалась половина шоколадной плитки. 

– Не такая уж и гадость, – сказал Стив, и Бекка с радостным криком бросилась к нему в объятья. 

– А тебя я потом укушу, – пообещала она Баки. 

– Дали за рисунок, – будто оправдываясь, сказал Стив, когда Бекка была с рук на руки передана родителям, и Баки выдал весь свой лучший арсенал отговорок, что они, конечно, заглянут на ужин, но не прямо сейчас. – Ну, ты понимаешь, – добавил Стив, не глядя на него, и Баки почувствовал, как в его руку ложится что-то твёрдое, обернутое в платок. Без сомнений, это была вторая половина шоколадной плитки. 

Как ни убеждал себя Баки, что все не так уж и плохо, у него ничего не получалось. У них был шоколад, репа, подгнившая тыква и картошка, которую, возможно, придётся вернуть. Шоколад, несомненно, поднимал настроение, но мысли о картошке незамедлительно спускали его с небес на землю. 

– Ты правда её вернёшь? – кисло спросил Баки. 

***  
– Ты правда ее вернешь?

Стив оторвался от планшета и посмотрев на Баки, сидящего на корточках у ящика, в котором хранилась картошка, поднялся с кресла и подошел.

– Ты вернешь ее? – Баки задрал голову и посмотрел на Стива, держа в руках две увесистые картофелины.

– Нет. Это наше, – ответил Стив, присаживаясь рядом. – Можем запечь, можем пожарить, а хочешь, можем сделать во фритюре. Тебе же нравится французская картошка.

Баки посмотрел недоверчиво и неуверенно пожал плечами.

– Ну, вот что, – решил Стив. – Устроим сегодня картофельный ужин. Что у нас есть?

Стив заглянул в ящик, обнаружив там дюжину крупных картофелин.

– Ну что? – спросил он нетерпеливо.

– Запечем?

Они вытащили весь картофель и сгрузили в раковину. Стив намывал его, шоркая жесткой губкой, пока Баки беспокойно крутился рядом.

– Точно? – спросил он, когда картофель был вымыт, нарезан и уложен в форму для запекания.

– Конечно, – беспечно ответил Стив, поставил форму в нагретую духовку и включил таймер.

– Может, удалось бы растянуть его дня на три, – вздохнул Баки. – Зря все сразу приготовили.

Стив приобнял его, чуть сжимая рукой плечо, обращая на себя внимание.

– Где мы сейчас, Бак? – спросил Стив.

Баки моргнул несколько раз, будто просыпаясь от глубокого сна, и оглянулся вокруг. Его взгляд скользнул по высокому беленому потолку, по светлой дубовой столешнице, по лежащим на ней тыкве и зеленым яблокам. Баки опустил голову, рассматривая свои ступни в вязаных носках. Окно пропускало рассеянный свет осеннего неба. Ветер обрывал красные листья клена, укрывая ими еще зеленую траву, мокрую от дождей.

– Я вспомнил праздник. Картошку. Шоколад, – пристыженно ответил Баки.

Стив на секунду нахмурился, а потом сказал, улыбнувшись:

– Помню, Бак.

– Лицо замерзшего покойника. Тебя.

Стив внимательно посмотрел на него и со всей серьезностью спросил:

– Последние два пункта ты специально поставил рядом, Барнс?

Баки рассеянно посмотрел на Стива, пару раз моргнув.

– И зачем бы мне делать это, Роджерс? Разве что потому, что твоя бледная ирландская физиономия похожа на Джека-из-репы...

Баки стратегически отступил за стол.

– Ты же понимаешь, что это тебе не сойдет с рук, – вкрадчиво спросил Стив, приближаясь к дивану.

– Как страшно, Роджерс! Нет ли у нас репы? – Баки зорко следил за руками Стива, тянущегося к диванной подушке.

– Ирландский голодранец! – Стив запустил подушку, Баки легко отбросил ее рукой.  
Стив сделал подкат на бедре по гладкому паркету и поймал подушку в воздухе, тут же посылая ее обратно в Баки. В квартире завязалась шуточная потасовка. Комнаты наполнились смехом и ребяческим визгом, как лучиком последнего летнего солнца, пробивающиймся сквозь молочную белизну октябрьского неба. Один подкарауливал другого за углом, бросал в него подушкой и бежал, выкрикивая ругательства сумасшедшей старухи, закидавшей их картошкой в далеком Бруклине тридцать седьмого.

– Проходимец! – подушка летела в Баки, удирающего от Стива по длинному коридору, скользящего в вязанных носках по паркету.

– Бездельник! – выкрикивал из-за поворота Баки.

– Баран!

Стив получил подушкой в живот, а потом второй по загривку. Но не стал бросать подушки в Баки, забирая обе себе и размахивая ими, как Давид пращой.

– Вор! – возмутился Баки, отрезанный от дивана, ставшего складом боеприпасов.

Он кинулся в свою комнату и вернулся с огромной спальной подушкой. С тем монстром, которого однажды увидел в витрине маленького магазинчика и не смог пройти мимо. Стив развернулся и побежал в гостиную, явно планируя спрятаться за диваном, как за естественным укрытием на поле боя. Снаряд догнал его в момент прыжка через спинку дивана, от чего Стив позорно, с громким стуком, шлепнулся на пол.

– Пидорас! – выкрикнул Стив, придавленный подушкой.

Он ожидал получить в ответ небрежно брошенное – «бездельник», «ублюдок» или «мразь». Та старуха не скупилась на оскорбления. Они много чего услышали тогда, сбегая вниз по ступенькам. Но в ответ была тишина, будто все звуки в комнате оборвались. Стив выглянул из-за дивана и увидел совершенно бледное, испуганное лицо Баки с красными, будто от лихорадки, пятнами на щеках. Баки встретился с ним взглядом и тут же отвел его.

– Бак, – Стив поднялся на ноги и вышел из-за дивана. – Баки...

Договорить ему не дал сигнал таймера духовки, разорвавший тишину мерзким, дребезжащим звуком. Баки вздрогнул, словно скидывая с себя оцепенение, и нарочито радостно сказал:

– Картошка готова! Пойдем есть, Стив! Так давно не ел печеную картошку... И сейчас вспомнил ту, в Бруклине. Ох, я был рад даже ей, поверишь ли...

Стив молчал, не мешая Баки уйти от этого эпизода. Тот выстреливал фразы, будто трещотка, не давая вставить в этот монолог ни единого слова. Что всегда было худшим решением – Стив имел возможность задуматься и надумать себе лишнего. По Баки явно ударило одно лишь это слово. Сначала Стив корил себя. Ну что стоило выбрать ему что-то другое из того богатого лексикона ирландской старухи? Зазвенел бы таймер, они рассмеялись бы, и Баки не сидел бы сейчас, сосредоточенно ковыряя в тарелке, и нарочито бодро рассказывал что-то из давно вернувшихся воспоминаний. Он вспоминал не так! Кого Баки сейчас пытался обмануть? Что скрыть? Стива кольнула игла подозрения, которая врезалась в его сердце тем глубже, чем темнее становилось за окном.  
Они давно уже перебрались на диван и все вроде бы было как обычно. Баки читал, разлегшись поперек своего кресла, пока Стив бездумно водил карандашом в альбоме. Только поза Баки была какой-то напряженной, Стив несколько раз ловил его взгляд, но как только это происходило, Баки немедленно возвращал его в книгу.   
А сам Стив... А сам Стив понял, что рисует Баки. И смутился. Рисунок был неумелым, скованным, ничем не лучше других его набросков: стакана с водой, тыквы с яблоками на столе, кленового листа... Стиву не давал покоя этот рисунок. На нем Баки был полностью одет. Лежал в кресле, читал книгу, но Стив как-то особенно тщательно и детально изобразил его открытую шею в растянутом вороте футболки и сползший с ноги носок, открывающий щиколотку. Стив, не подумав, бросил это слово, будто шутку и никак не ожидал получить такую бурю эмоций, которые Баки безуспешно прятал внутри.

– Пойду спать, – как можно небрежнее бросил тот и прошел мимо. Стив еле успел прижать альбом к себе. – Спокойной ночи, сопляк.

– Спокойной ночи, придурок, – отозвался Стив.

Он посидел еще немного в гостиной, слушая, как Баки устраивается в своей комнате на ночь, дождался скрипа кровати, принявшей вес тела, укрепленного металлом, и пошел к себе в спальню. Но не смог лечь. Сидел в темноте и думал. Думал о том, почему Баки так отреагировал. Чего он испугался. Стив корил себя и представлял, что могло быть с Баки в Гидре, что он мог пережить там, и ему становилось дурно. И он злился на себя еще больше. За то, что выкрикнул это мерзкое слово, как глупый мальчишка, как будто бы он презирал такое, как будто бы он мог презирать за такое Баки, как будто бы он сам не был таким. Он-то был, научился скрываться ото всех, маскироваться от себя, от него, только вот Баки... С Баки в плену могло произойти все, что угодно. Могло... А Стив, видимо, разворошил воспоминания, как глупый ребенок осиное гнездо. Что Баки подумал тогда? Что вспомнил? Какой же ты дурак, Роджерс!

Стив глубоко вздохнул, он все еще сидел на кровати, даже не разделся для сна. В доме стояла тишина, такая, что звенело в ушах, и от нее Стиву стало тревожно. Он не слышал Баки – как он дышит, как ворочается во сне, как скрипит его кровать в соседней комнате. Он уже собирался пойти и проверить, как чуткий слух супер-солдата уловил движение. В своей спальне Баки заворочался, опустил босые ноги на деревянный пол. Поднялся. Может, хочет попить воды? Как быть? Выйти к нему? Соврать, что тоже хочет пить? Стив услышал, как аккуратно открылась дверь, едва скрипнув. Шесть шагов по коридору до двери в его спальню, где Баки на некоторое время остановился. Повернулась дверная ручка, и он вошел:

– Не спишь, да?.. – Вздохнул Баки совсем тоскливо.

– Не спится, Бак.

Баки подошел к нему и сел на пол, опираясь спиной о кровать. Стив мог даже чувствовать тепло его плеча коленом. Они молчали. Стив все так же сидел, рассматривая спутанные волосы Баки в тусклом свете луны. Ее скрыли облака, и его фигура превратилась в темный силуэт на фоне светлого паркета. Стиву захотелось коснуться волос, плеча, чтобы почувствовать, что это не иллюзия, не сон.

Тяжело вздохнув, он все же дотронулся пальцами до спутанных волос, перебирая прядки. Баки наклонился и прижался лбом к его бедру, пряча глаза. Стив опустил ладонь на его металлическое плечо. Оно было холодное, и Стив положил руку чуть повыше, согревая мышцу на стыке плоти и металла

– Даже и не думал, что сдам себя вот так глупо, – тихо произнес Баки. – Думал, уж что было полезного в Солдате, так это то, что он никогда не прокалывался так вот. Ну уж что вышло, Стив. А ты догадался...

Последнее Баки произнес с грустью в голосе. Тоскливо. Стив в бессильной ярости сжал свободной рукой свое колено.

– Баки, Бак... Я виноват. Я не хотел.

– Ох, да в чем ты виноват, Роджерс? – устало спросил Баки и на секунду поднял голову, будто хотел разглядеть Стива в этой кромешной тьме, но тут же снова уткнулся лбом в бедро и коснулся ледяными пальцами стопы Стива так, что тот вздрогнул.

– Прости, сопляк, – грустно протянул Баки и усмехнулся. Стив слышал это в интонации, в тихом выдохе.

– Я не должен был называть тебя этим словом.

– Этим словом... – Баки вздохнул. – Этого слова я боялся с отрочества. Думал, стоит тебе услышать его, и ты сделаешь правильные выводы. С четырнадцати лет. А может, когда встретил тебя. Не помню, Стив. Всю юность боялся, что ты узнаешь. Но ты никогда бы не подумал обо мне плохо. Да ты и не думал.

– Не думал, – ответил Стив, замирая от признания.

– А сейчас?

Стив молчал, по его спине рассыпались мурашки, а по телу от сердца разливалось тепло.

– Стиви... Я не тревожил тебя этим всем, когда мы были детьми, и не потревожу сейчас. Не думай об этом. Я перерос все это еще тогда, в Бруклине, в тридцатом и в тридцать седьмом. И на войне... Стыд, больница для душевнобольных или тюрьма... Я уже тогда это знал… все понимал, хоть и был глупым влюбленным ребенком.

– Баки, – позвал его Стив.

И тот затих. Они молчали в темноте, и Стив слышал только два гулко стучащих сердца, отмеряющих секунды и минуты. Баки отстранился от колена, поднялся и хотел выйти из комнаты, но Стив поймал его руку. Живую, но такую же ледяную, как и металлическая.

– Баки, – шепнул он. – Я тоже был глупым влюбленным ребенком...

– Стив, – почти шепотом.

Стив не выпускал руку Баки из своих ладоней, только поднес ее к губам и поцеловал костяшку среднего пальца:

– А теперь мы взрослые.


End file.
